Объединенное Государство Эвиллиос
The Union State of Evillious is a state in the Bolganio continent's Evillious region. The nation was formed after the states of Lucifenia, Elphegort, Levianta, and Marlon came together and signed the Aishikeru Treaty. History The USE was formed by the signing of the Aishikeru Treaty in EC 878.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 878 In August of EC 983, a civil war erupted in Levianta in response to the exoneration of the war criminal General Ausdin by judge Gallerian Marlon, leading both men to their demise.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 Its member nation Elphegort would later be known for its Evils Forest where those who entered never returned.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 Government and Politics Power Structure The Judicial branch of the USE government was composed of multiple government bureaus acting as individual entities, given a great deal of freedom by their court director, who held the title of Chief Justice and was regarded as a "Master of the Court". In times of economic or political need, the court bureaus' government funding could be cut to save expenses. As a result, personal economic pursuits could allow corruption to seep into the system.http://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles Military The Union State had an organized military, assumed to be composed of citizens from its member states. Its ranks include several levels of Lieutenants and Sergeant Majors.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Economy The USE used a mixture of minted gold coins and paper currency to back their economic wealth for streamlining trade and held little to no repercussions for underhanded dealings.Judgement of Corruption PV Society and Culture The USE kept aristocratic elements from its member states, including nobles as part of its social structure. Because of the nobles' affluence and social status, those with lower social status were abused by the judicial system in the Dark Star Court. Should a noble desire someone to be imprisoned, they could bribe officials to guarantee a sentence; similarly, they could pay kickbacks to avoid suffering punishment for crimes themselves.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XIII After the Levianta Civil War, the corrupt judicial system orchestrated by Gallerian Marlon was often spoken about with disdain. Gallerian's legacy even stretched into local folklore, with the legend of Evil's Theater in the Evil's Forest becoming a popular tale of warning.Evil's Forest Booklet Geography and Climate Formed by the nations agreeing to create it, the USE has a landscape largely featuring forests, mountains, rivers, grasslands but included areas such as Lucifenia's Babul Desert and Levianta's snowy region. Similarly, its climate was also varied. Locations Levianta One of the Union State's territories in the northern region of Evillious. It erupted into civil war due to Chief Justice Gallerian's corrupt bargain with the accused General Ausdin.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 '' Main Article: Levianta Elphegort One of the Union State's territories in the north-western region of Evillious. Its famed Millennium Tree Forest became regarded as "Evil's Forest" as rumors of treasure hunters seeking Gallerian's small theater disappearing began to spread.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 '' Main Article: Elphegort Lucifenia One of the Union State's territories in the mid-western region of Evillious. '' Main Article: Lucifenia Marlon One of the Union State's territories off the western coast of Evillious. '' Main Article: Marlon Known Residents Cha1 img (1).jpg|'Michaela'|link=Michaela Magician time.jpg|'Ma'|link=Ma Questionmark.png|'Tony Ausdin'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series Questionmark.png|'Rennert'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series Gallerian Avatar2.jpg|'Gallerian Marlon'|link=Gallerian Marlon Questionmark.png|'Nyoze Octo'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series Cursed gardeer.jpg|'Gammon Octo'|link=Gammon Octo Questionmark.png|'Michelle Marlon'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series 200px-Master court.jpg|'Master of the Court'|link=Master of the Court Irregular.jpg|'Irregular'|link=Irregular Gear.jpg|'GEAR'|link=GEAR Master graveyard.jpg|'Master of the Graveyard'|link=Master of the Graveyard Servants.png|'Servants'|link=Servants Waiter.jpg|'Waiter'|link=Waiter Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The USE's name and abbreviation resembles the real world European Union and United States of America; both share large land areas and being composed of multiple States, albeit differently in both cases. Curiosities *It is unknown if the former countries creating the USE simply became regions as part of one larger territory or continued to act as individual states joined together as one larger national state. References }}